Where the Light Doesn't Shine
by Soranatsukiai
Summary: Being associated with an Ogasawara comes with a price. [N/A]: Chapters are short and are created as the ideas pop-up. Rate and review. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Getting There

**Where the Light Doesn't Shine**

By Soranatsukiai

 **Chapter I – Getting there**

* * *

Lately, Sachiko had been required by her grandfather to be present during company meetings and she's been leaving the school as soon as the last subject ends. It had been like that for the past two weeks.

Today was supposed to be a beautiful day for the young Ogasawara. She finally had a break from her busy schedule and was on her way to the train station. Looking out the window, she thought about the recent conversations that led to this date.

* * *

 _Thursday, 9:10 pm_

Yumi had just finished her nightly rituals and was about to go to bed when she heard her phone ring. Seeing the name on the screen, she wasted no time in answering the call.

 _"Good evening, Onee-sama!"_

 _"Good evening to you too, Yumi. You seem to be in a very good mood. Did anything good happen today?"_ Sachiko was relieved that her sister had been doing well without her but sad at the same time for the exact same reason.

 _"Nothing really. I..."_ She was contemplating whether to tell her sister of the childish fact that she was just happy to hear her voice but decided against it.

 _"Nothing, Onee-sama. Everything just went well today, even the meeting with the Newspaper team. We have agreed on the_ _guidelines for the upcoming event and they will have it released by the next publication."_ Yumi started as she told her sister about what happened in the after-school meeting. Sachiko gladly listened and verbally nodded from time to time but Yumi never talked about how she was doing, never about herself.

Faking a hurt expression, the older one said _"Really Yumi, we haven't spent time together for a few weeks and you didn't even miss me?"_

 _"No!"_ Yumi was surprised by what she heard that she didn't realize what came out of her mouth. _"No?" T_ he older girl was just teasing but did not expect to hear such a hurtful answer like that. _"No. Yes! Uhh, I didn't mean to say no!"_

 _"Yumi, relax. It would be sad if you really didn't miss me but I will not take it against you."_

Feeling guiltier than she already was, the younger girl decided to just do what she does best. Being honest with her feelings. _"Onee-sama, I'm sorry about that. I knew you have a lot going on and I didn't want to burden you with my selfishness."_

 _"...and why would you be selfish, Yumi?"_

 _"Because... I miss you Onee-sama. I know that your family needs you and you have a lot going on. Yes, I see you at school but that's not even every day or we can't even have a proper conversation sometimes. I want to be with you or call you, I want to hear about your day. I'm sorry Onee-sama. I told you it's very selfish of me."_

Sachiko's heart couldn't be any happier with the confession of the person on the other line. She always envied how Rei and Yoshino was with their relationship especially because of how close they can be physically and how easy it is for them to communicate. But she thought that those two had practically grew up together and maybe she should be taking the steps already for Yumi and her to get to that level.

 _"I appreciate your concern Yumi but that is such a silly thing to worry about. Do you know that when I'm having a bad day at school or with my family, simply seeing you lightens up my mood? So please, don't stop yourself from doing what your heart feels. I would welcome everything that you want to do."_

 _"Onee-sama?" "Yes Yumi?" "Why didn't you call me then?"_ Sachiko thought about how silly both of them are and remembered that this was like the same situation when she and Yumi sat on the gym's stage. She scolded Yumi for sitting on the dusty stage but she herself sat there. _"You are right. I should have had the initiative to call you. To make up for that, I would like to ask, are you free this Sunday?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Came a quick reply. _" Uhmm... I mean, I don't have anything planned on that day. Why do you ask, Onee-sama?"_

Chuckling a bit to herself at Yumi's giddiness, she replied _"I was just wondering if I could spend the day with my souer and to show my regret for not calling her for a few weeks, I'm willing to do anything she wants for that day."_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"My my, Yumi, are you planning to make me do something naughty or dangerous on that day?" "Oh no, Onee-sama! I was just thinking that I really wanted to go to the newly opened theme park in the other town. Yoshino was actually hinting on wanting to go but I told her I already made plans to go with someone else."_

Sachiko never knew about it, rather, Yumi never talked about that theme park or about wanting to go there. She wanted to know if Yumi found a new friend while she was busy. She wanted to know who that lucky person is but didn't want to seem too obvious. _"Is that so. Well, are you going with your brother?"_

 _"No, actually I told her that_ _without asking the person yet."_

 _"So, you're not sure whether he or she will go_ _with you? What's stopping you then?"_

 _"Well,_ _ **she**_ _was_ _busy and I'm not sure if she wants to go to a place like that. Lately, she always had other responsibilities on Sundays."_ Hinting on who the person she was referring about, she wished her Onee-sama would just figure out who the person was because she was embarrassed to ask.

Sachiko however, already had a person in mind. She knew that it was Shimako who always helps out with her father during Sundays. Just thinking about it not being her, already caused a bit of irritation. But she couldn't let that show, couldn't she? _"I guess that would be a bit of a problem. But if you really want to go with her then it's at least worth a try. Why don't you go ahead and ask her?"_

Thinking that her Onee-sama already picked up the hint, she grew a bit of courage to ask.

 _"Will you go with me?"_

 _"Oh, you want to practice asking her? I think the way you said it is already good enough."_

 _"No! Onee-sama, will_ _ **you**_ _go with_ _ **me**_ _?"_

* * *

 **-End of Chapter-**

Hi all! I had this idea when I had free time at work. I was already doing less because I was preparing to resign back then. Now that I have free time, might as well enjoy watching all the anime I could, read and write fanfcis too! Yey bumlife! Hahaha. Kidding! I'll be going on a different training soon so I'm enjoying my time. I know there aren't a lot of new stories or readers of marimite anyomore but I still oh so love Sachiko and Yumi! :)


	2. Following

**Where the Light Doesn't Shine**

By Soranatsukiai

 **Chapter 2 – Following**

* * *

Sachiko had never been on a theme park. As a kid, her father said that there were a lot of dangerous and scary people who might hurt her if she were to insist on visiting one, so she never asked for it again. She was so little then and believed everything her father said. She knew that her father would do everything he could to protect their family. When she grew up and had her own perspective of things, she realized that her father was too busy with work and might have just said those things so that she won't bother him. He was always away and never had time for her but her mother never failed to remind her that he was doing it all for her and the family. She was just glad to have someone who wants to go on a theme park with her.

* * *

 _Sunday, 9:30 am_

 _[Good morning! I'll be there in 20 minutes. See you soon Yumi. -S]_ She sent the message, closed her phone and looked out the window. Even her car sickness was overpowered by the warmth in her heart. This girl was so special to her. She was agonizing over the past weeks when they had been apart. She just had to find a way to be with her.

Yumi arrived at the station 30 minutes earlier than their planned time. She had gone to a mall with her Onee-sama before, when the older girl wished to have the same pair of jeans as she had worn in one of their events at school. That had been a few months ago but Suguru appeared out of nowhere and it didn't feel much of a date. She was feeling really nervous and fidgety this time.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that the elegant and beautiful princess of Lillian would be her Onee-sama after their bet on the Cinderella play and is going on a date with her to the theme park. _Oh my, does she even like theme parks? Has she been in one? But she gets sick when there's too much people and she has motion sickness. Ughh! I should have thought this through! How inconsiderate of me. Maybe there's still time for me to change our pla-_

Yumi stopped her thoughts as she heard a text came in. She read message and smiled. She couldn't help but think that maybe Maria-sama will make everything okay for her and help her say what her heart had been shouting for a long time to the girl of her dreams.

 _[Good morning as well Onee-sama! I'm already here but please take your time. I'll just be in the convenience store near the station. -Y]_

After getting a drink and paying for it at the counter, she sat on one of the chairs near the window so that she'll see when her Onee-sama's car arrives. It won't be a few minutes till then so she opened her phone and browsed through the net for random articles.

* * *

" _The bird is near the window"_

" _Catch her and bring her to me. Make sure you don't make a scene."_

" _Copy. See you at the hideout."_

* * *

Yumi felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a tall man wearing a black suit. She knew that some of Sachiko's body guards wore the same outfit but they were usually never visible and tried to hide their presence as much as they could.

"Excuse me Miss Fukuzawa?" The man had a deep voice that added to her anxiety of being in the situation.

"Yes, I am Fukuzawa. How do you know me?"

"The mistress asked me to fetch you. There were a lot of people outside and you know how she feels about that."

She was looking at her phone a while ago but she would have noticed it if Sachiko's car would pass by. Since the person knew her name and her meeting with the other girl she just followed the guy. Feeling a bit uneasy, she tried to get her phone to text her onee-sama. She was typing her message while going to the same direction that the man was leading her to. He turned at the corner and so did she. When she looked up, an object came close to her vision. A trickle of blood came from her forehead and before she could realize what happened she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter-**

This, folks, is why you don't simply follow strangers. Hahaha. I had the time and inspiration today so I quickly worked on this. Please review or comment if you think I can work on something better. I'm not a pro at writing so I'll be thankful for suggestions.


	3. Lost

**Where the Light Doesn't Shine**

By Soranatsukiai

 **Chapter 3 – Lost**

* * *

 _Sunday, 9:55 am_

 _[Sachiko, I heard from your mother that you're going out today. I wish you could have told me so that I could get Tate and Hasegawa to accompany you for additional security. Should I have them follow you?]_ She was about 5 minutes to the destination when she received this text from her father.

 _[Gomen Otosan. Okasan said you went to work early for a business meeting in the neighboring town. No need to send the guards, I'll just contact you or them should anything happen. -S]_ Of course she wouldn't want those guys following them around while she's trying to have a good time with the girl she liked.

The black Sedan parked near Friendly Mart, it was the only convenience store that's right beside the train station. Sachiko stepped out of the car to surprise Yumi. She could have asked the driver to get the girl for her since there was a crowd forming near the station but she just couldn't wait to start her day with the younger girl.

As she walked to the store, she looked around and saw no sign of Yumi standing outside or seated near the chairs by the window. It was quite a small store so you'll see the people inside from just looking through the glass walls. She went inside to check, just to be sure but only found the cashier, an employee mopping the floor and a few customers.

This did not feel right to Sachiko. She knew her petite soeur would have told her if she went somewhere else. It had been 25 minutes since her last text and she even told her to take her time. Not feeling good about the situation, she trashed the idea of surprising her soeur and dialed her number right away.

After a few minutes of trying to call Yumi and sending dozens of texts without getting a single reply, the girl started to panic. Not realizing that she's been looking frantic inside the store, the employee that was mopping approached her. "Excuse me miss, is there any problem? Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, have you seen a girl here with brown hair? This tall and her hair is usually up in pigtails. She told me she will be waiting for me here. I tried calling and texting her but she hasn't answered any of them yet." The usually calmed and composed woman tried to keep up with her overactive mind.

"There was a girl waiting here about half an hour ago. Yes, she did have her hair in pigtails with a green ribbon on both sides."

"Yes! That's her! Did you see where she went?" She was praying to Maria-sama that the girl may have just went somewhere and her phone's battery died or something. Anything better than the hunches that she has at the back of her mind.

"I saw a man in a black suit came in a while ago, he was heavily dressed despite the weather. Didn't buy anything. He just looked around the shop then he spoke with the girl. She followed him when he went out." This only made her worries grow bigger.

She tried calling Yuki and asked if her sister went home but she wasn't there. Her friends didn't have any idea as well. She knew that calling everyone would just increase the number of people worrying about the other girl but at least she'll have additional help in looking for her.

The employee didn't understand why it was such a big deal to have this girl missing. It wasn't even two hours since the girl left but she could clearlly see the worry in this woman's face. He offered to let Sachiko watch the CCTV footage to see if she knew the guy, but she had never seen that man before. She took pictures of the screen and had it sent to her guards. She had to let them into this if she wanted faster results. She knew that there was more to her guards than meets the eye. Her father always hired his employees because of their "skills". After she was done, she got back in the car and asked the driver to find the nearest police station.

Her phone rang and she immediately looked at the screen to see if it was Yumi that called her. Unfortunately it was not.

"Hello Sachan? I heard what happened! Don't worry, the guards are already looking into the incident. I'm sure we'll get Yumi back in no time."

"Kaasan... I know they'll find her. We. We will find her. I'm just really worried right now."

"Ease your mind, my child. Maria-sama watches over us. When you find her, tell her that I'm inviting her for dinner next week and she can stay the night."

"Arigatou, you always know how to calm my mind. I will tell her when we meet."

She needed that call. She was happy to hear her mother. Intentionally or unintentionally she was able to set her mind to the right direction.

* * *

 **-End of Chapter-**

I'm not sure how to make the thoughts in my mind happen. I'm already starting on the next chapter. I was supposed to add a bit of it here but it might seem out of place since this was all Sachiko. What woud you like to see in the next one? Review the chapter or message me. :)


End file.
